reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle
Estelle was one of the women who cared for Lady Lola while she was giving birth. Personality She was incredibly caring, and looked out for others. This is evident in her looking out for Francis & Lola before they left with their baby during The Black Plague. Early Life Estelle grew up in the country side of France with her mother and little brother. Season 2 * The Plague Estelle, her mother and later on her younger brother were all taking care of Lady Lola when she came to them heavily pregnant and about to give birth. Estelle's mother wrote the letter to the Kingdom of France on her behalf and brought Estelle out to help take care of the young noble women. Slaughter Of Innocence. The Lady Lola stayed with them for a couple days, but she, her baby, and King Francis all left abruptly when her little brother showed singes of The Black Plague. Before they left, Estelle offered them a blanket to keep warm on their travels. Promising it had not been touch by her brother. Days after, Estelle found herself again in the company of Lady Lola and King Francis, this time as Lord Narcisse' captive. He had taken her from her home, presumably before it caught fire and was carrying her around in isolation until it was clear she was not also infected. * The Lamb and the Slaughter Estelle arrived at French Court over a month after her parents and brother had died. She was on the arm of the Lord Narcisse, as she was his new bride. Upon arriving at French court, she saw the Lady Lola who she helped during The Black Plague, and while giving birth to her child. Already knowing she was going to French Court and hoping she would run into Lola, she gave her a small gift for her friendship, a handkerchief she had secretly written on for help. Hours later she found Lola, and explained her situation. She had been forced to marry Lord Narcisse, and she wanted out. She was scared and didn't know where to turn, and desperately hoped Lolo could help her, as she was the king's favorite. While Lola explained to her she was not, she did promise she would help her get out of her situation. She told Estelle to meet her in her chambers the next night. On the night she was to escape, Estelle killed the guard outside her door in order to meet Lola. She showed up covered in blood and scared, Estelle was even more surprised to see Queen Mary enter the room. Lola begged her friend to help Estelle escape. She eventually agreed and already had a plan. Queen Mary ushered them out to a carriage, and when they were approached by a guard who wanted to see inside, she refused claiming the body of King Henry was inside and she would not have some guard touching it. He eventually left, and Queen Mary sent the carriage on its way. Once Estelle escaped Court, she lived on the countryside where she planned to live out her days. But the ghost of her mother and brother called her away, and she eventually walked off a cliff to her death. Her body was brought back to French court, for Lord Narcisse to identify the body. Notes * Estelle's mother wrote the letter on Lady Lola behalf in Slaughter Of Innocence. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Estelle was Lord Narcisse's 4th wife. The Lamb and the Slaughter. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Estelle are the following: • Kingdom of France • The Black Plague • The Plague References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Deceased Category:Married Category:Noble Category:House of Narcisse